


Prisión

by LegerB



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Fights, House Game, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, prisoner, surrender
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegerB/pseuds/LegerB
Summary: Cada detalle de la casa era un réplica exacta de su viejo hogar, todo era igual, los muebles, las pinturas, incluso aquellas fotografías que dio por perdidas tantos años atrás, era como encontrarse atrapado en un momento congelado del pasado, uno en el cual había sido feliz y eso era lo que más repudiaba, y lo hacía hasta el punto de preferir la celda de una prisión.Sabía que había lugares peores para permanecer como prisionero luego haber sido un enemigo del Líder Rojo, pero odiaba aquel lugar, detestaba cada día de su encierro siendo forzado a ser participe de aquel enfermizo juego de la casita.
Relationships: Edd/Matt (Eddsworld), Eduardo/Tom (Eddsworld), Future Edd/Future Matt (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 1





	Prisión

Finalmente cedió admitiendo su derrota contra el sueño y dejando que su parpados se cerraran, se imaginó así mismo flotando en la nada mientras su conciencia le abandonaba o al menos eso fue hasta que sintió aquel objeto caer sobre su estómago.

Su respiración se cortó y sus ojos se abrieron como un reflejo inmediato antes de enderezarse arrojando aquello fuera de él y solo deteniéndose por el asustado maullido de un gato que detuvo sus acciones, con la respiración agitada y el mareante efecto de la adrenalina, miro a su alrededor encontrándose con un ofuscado felino que maullaba alterado desde el piso.

—No debiste hacer eso —hablo al animal antes de dejarse caer nuevamente en el sofá.

Oculto su rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a respirar tan pausadamente como podía intentando calmarse, se reprendió a si mismo por su infantil reacción, había actuado como un niño que despierta asustado de una pesadilla y solo porque un gato había saltado sobre él mientras intentaba dormir, talvez estaba siendo demasiado duro consigo mismo al pensar que su reacción había sido exagerada, después de todo en los últimos años su vida había sido una pesadilla constante en donde el miedo le había mantenido con vida y su reacción de lucha se había vuelto instintiva para ese punto. 

Los nerviosos maullidos comenzaron a volverse exigentes a medida que el felino le vio entrar en calma, comenzó a reír divertido de la cambiante actitud del gato que hasta hacía unos momentos se encontraba tan asustado como él, pero que ahora le exigía algo con una total indiferencia a su crisis.

—¿Comida? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

Pregunto al animal cuyos maullidos solo aumentaron de intensidad.

—Por supuesto que la quieres, siempre es lo que quieres y es por lo único que me quieres —hablo con un falso dramatismo como si el animal realmente fuera a responderle de alguna forma o siquiera entender su terrible rima.

Lento y cauto comenzó a andar a la cocina intentando no tropezar con el felino que se metía entre sus pies a cada paso.

Con una sonrisa de alivio por haber llegado a su destino sin a ver caído o pisado al animal, comenzó a rebuscar en la alacena por alguna lata de alimento, que apenas abrió, impulso al gato a intentar comer de ella con una absoluta desesperación y sin darle oportunidad de vaciar el contenido en su plato, pero tras una pequeña lucha que termino con él haciendo malabares por equilibrarse en una sola pierna mientras que mantenía la otra en el aire con un hambriento gato trepando por ella al tiempo que llenaba el plato de comida, pudo sentarse a mirar a su mascota comer.

Resultaba difícil imaginar que unos meses atrás aquel aguerrido gato hubiera sido una pulguienta y flacucha bola de pelos apenas viva que encontró entre unos arbustos, era tan pequeño que cabía en la palma de su mano y tan débil que no pensó que sobreviviría a su primer día en casa, pero de alguna forma lo hizo, sin duda era un animal fuerte o quizás demasiado terco para rendirse y morir, apoyo su rostro sobre su mano preguntándose como tantas veces lo había hecho antes, ¿cómo había llegado aquel animal a su hogar? Estaba tan lejos de la civilización y rodeado de un espeso bosque lleno de posibles amenazas para un pequeño y frágil gatito que apenas se encontraba aprendiendo a comer alimentos sólidos, que su existencia parecía un milagro; paso días explorando los alrededores, yendo tan lejos como la tobillera que le impedía huir le permitía, intentando encontrar rastros de otro gato y pasando los días mirando al patio en donde colocaba una lata de alimento esperando ver aparecer a la madre del cachorro, pero nunca vio rastro de ella, quizás hubiera huido o talvez fue víctima de un depredador, lo que hubiera ocurrido sería un misterio del que nunca tendría respuesta.

Nunca planeo conservar al animal y una vez que se dio cuenta de que sobreviviría quiso deshacerse de él, por eso jamás le puso un nombre, sin embargo, cada día Matt ponía una nueva excusa para no llevarse al animal y él no hubiera sido capaza de abandonarlo dejándolo afuera y para que fuera la suerte la que decidiera su destino, incluso si en el pasado había llegado a ser realmente cruel, nunca cruzo la línea de descargarse sobre un animal, al final se había encariñado y ahora encontraba difícil pasar sus días sin tener al gato a su alrededor, quizás era tiempo de pensar en ponerle un nombre o sencillamente usar aquel ridículo mote con el que Matt le llamaba.

Frunció el ceño al pensar en Matt, lo último que necesitaba era tenerlo en sus pensamientos arruinando su pequeño momento de felicidad, pero ahora que estaba en ellos no podía evitar hundirse en su amargura.

Detestaba aquel lugar, odiaba a tener que convivir con Matt y formar parte de aquel asqueroso juego de la casita en el que se vía forzado a participar, pero con cada día que pasaba se resignaba más a su destino y aceptaba el fracaso de su suicidio paradójico en el que había depositado sus esperanzas de arreglar todo aquel desastre.

Se recostó sobre la mesa usando sus brazos como una almohada y ocultando su rostro entre ellos, incluso si aborrecía su estado actual, no era el peor de los destinos, incluso podría decir que estaba viviendo una vida con más lujos y comodidades de los que merecía, que su actitud era la de un bastardo malagradecido que debería estar adorando y besando los pies de Tord y Matt por mantenerlo en aquel lugar, lejos de las golpizas, las humillaciones y los trabajos forzados.

Desde que todo se fue al diablo paso sus primeros años encerrado en una de las tantas prisiones de reeducación que instauro el nuevo régimen, Tord lo encerró en uno de aquellos lugares después de que rechazo quizás por decima vez convertirse en uno más de sus perros de ataque, ¿habría sido tan malo rendirse y aceptar como lo hicieron sus viejos amigos? Gruño ante tal pensamiento, ¡por supuesto que sí!

Siempre se preguntó si acaso Tom o Matt le había buscado cuando desapareció o si creyeron que sencillamente decidió abandonarlos, en el fondo quería creer lo primero, pero su reencuentro luego de que lograra escapar de aquella cárcel, le confirmaba lo contrario y eso, solo volvía más enfermiza su estadía en aquella replica de su viejo hogar.

Cada detalle de la casa era un réplica exacta de su destruido hogar y con la excepción de los electrodomésticos, todo era igual, los muebles, las pinturas, incluso aquellas fotografías que dio por perdidas tantos años atrás, era como encontrarse atrapado en un momento congelado del pasado, uno en el cual había sido feliz y eso era lo que más repudiaba, y lo hacía hasta el punto de preferir la celda de una prisión.

Debería estar loco para desear aquello, pero la mayoría de las prisiones no resultaban tan malas en realidad, sin contar con algunos cuantos guardias que abusaban de su estatus, las cosas eran tolerables y escapar se volvió un divertido reto personal, no podía evitar encontrar cómico lo mucho que Matt y Tom lucharon por tratar de capturarlo cuando incluso llego a dejarse atrapar solo para tener la libertad de encontrar gente que pudiera serle útil para sus propósitos, se volvió demasiado bueno creando identidades falsas bajo las cuales nadie sospecharía que era aquel terrorista que tanto daño causo al gobierno del Líder Rojo, no había duda de que si en ese tiempo alguien hubiera averiguado su verdadera identidad, le habrían enviado a aquella única prisión de la que sabría que nunca hubiera podido escapar y el juego habría terminado o quizás hubiese encontrado una forma de salir como siempre lo hacía, pero estaba siendo demasiado ingenuo y optimista pensado eso, los rumores de aquel centro eran muchos y cada uno más horrido que el anterior, por ello nunca fue tan temerario para tentar a su suerte y se enviado ahí, por eso lucho tanto por evitar ser capturado por sus viejos amigos.

Una punzada de culpa mordió su conciencia al pensar en todo eso, desde que fue encerrado en esa casa se comportó como un niño berrinchudo, negándose a hablar, comer o salir de la habitación en la que se atrinchero los primeros meses, nada habría cambiado de no ser por la razón que ahora le estaba obligando a avergonzarse de su comportamiento.

La primera vez que le vio pensó que estaba alucinando y que su mente finalmente había decidido abandonarlo haciéndole ver a persona de su pasado que no estaban ahí.

El primero que apareció ese día fue a Tom, lo recordaba tan bien pues fue la primera vez que le vio desde que había sido encerrado en esa casa, verlo entrar en la casa de al lado fue tanto una angustia como un alivio y oculto tras las cortinas se mantuvo vigilando sus acciones, entraba y salía de la casa de al lado como si no pudiera estar quieto, y en aquellos momento miraba en su dirección, caminaba hasta la puerta y antes de llamar, daba media vuelta y volvía a su propia casa, miraba un rato el único camino hasta el lugar y volvía a entrar solo para repetir el proceso a los pocos minutos; paso tanto tiempo observándole que incluso se vio contagiado de su nerviosismo que para ambos llego a su punto más alto cuando un vehículo blindado apareció a la distancia, moviéndose con la lentitud y solemnidad de una carrosa fúnebre que no auguraba nada bueno.

Creyó lo peor cuando el auto se detuvo, realmente imagino que irían tras él, pero la ansiedad de Tom fue lo único que evito que hiciese algo estúpido, todo indicaba que el asunto era algo exclusivo de su viejo amigo y no su asunto, paciente se mantuvo observando la escena sin poder escuchar la conversación que Tom mantenía con los hombres que bajaron del vehículo.

Estuvo cerca de soltar un grito cuando uno de aquellos soldados saco casi a rastras a la persona que viajaba en la parte trasera de la unidad; tardo demasiado en convérsese que lo que salió de ahí era un ser humano y no un cadáver andante, y más tiempo le tomo reconocer a su antiguo vecino en aquel despojo humano que no estaba seguro como lograba mantenerse de pie, de alguna manera el recuerdo de lo ocurrido estaba borroso en sus recuerdos, era como si sencillamente hubiera parpadeado en un momento y todo hubiera desaparecido, quedando solo como una alucinación de su mente, paso el día espiando la casa de al lado, pero nadie volvió a salir, así que esa noche fue la primera y última noche que ceno con Matt, quería información y creyó que esa sería la forma más fácil de obtenerla, pero Matt hablo de demasiadas idioteces que poco le importaban y que hasta le fecha continuaban sin hacerlo, nada de lo que pudiera querer o decir le importaba.

No quería continuar teniendo a Matt alrededor tratando de actuar como si no lo hubiera traicionado en el pasado, como si jamás le hubiera arrebatado a las pocas personas que llegaron a importarle, todos sabían los riesgos, todos estaban dispuestos a perderlo todo en nombre de su causa y, sin embargo, intento mantenerlo vivos y a salvo, pero nada de lo que hizo fue suficiente y al final solo quedo él.

Algunas veces le hubiera gustado haber muerto como ellos, la culpa de estar vivo y verse cada día más resignado a su nueva vida sería algo menos devastador, talvez por ello paso poco más de un mes tan ensimismado en su tarea de vigilar la casa de al lado. Sabía que él no había sido el único que en su momento intento ponerle un freno a Tord, hubo demasiados grupos que ofrecieron resistencia, pero en algún punto, todos llegaron a su límite y comenzaron a caer, Eduardo fue de los últimos en hacerlo y la poca información que consiguió sobre él fue por rumores luego de fuera atrapado y su grupo eliminado, incluso llego a pensar que nada en torno ellos era real, verdaderos fantasmas que nadie podía encontrar y que se mantuvieron ocultos preparándose para una única jugada maestra.

Lo único con lo que no conto fue con el hecho de que habría un Judas entre sus filas.

Fueron un total de cuarenta días lo que Tom paso encerrado en esa casa, Matt se encargaba de llevarle provisiones y a aquel médico que llevaba cada semana con él.

Tom no estaba nada feliz de irse cuando aquella cuarentena en que mantuvo termino, de hecho, fue prácticamente arrastrado por Matt que le obligo a entrar al vehículo que solían compartir la mayor parte del tiempo. La ausencia de ambos fue todo un momento de euforia, debió parecer un niño bajando la mañana de Navidad ese día, al punto de que no tomo ninguna de sus paranoicas precauciones al salir, solo corrió a la casa de al lado y comenzó a revisar la puerta vecina esperando alguna clase de trampa en ella, pero solo vasto girar la perilla para que esta abriera, paralizándolo y sumiéndolo en un mar de malos recuerdos; entro esperando encontrarse con una carnicería digna de un filme de horror, pero lo único que le recibió fue una pulcra y ordenada casa con un aire mucho más hogareño y menos hostil que la propia.

Permaneció en blanco mirando a la nada hasta que una voz familiar le saco de sus pensamientos volviéndolo a la realidad, alegrarse de volver a ver a Eduardo fue una de las pocas cosas jamás creyó que haría y, sin embargo, antes de darse cuenta lo estaba abrazando y cargando sin ningún esfuerzo, era tan ligero que por un momento creyó que cargaba a un niño y no a un hombre adulto, cuando su euforia finalmente paso fue que finalmente se volvió consciente de que continuaba viéndose casi tan demacrado como aquel primer día que le vio llegar, era cierto que había ganado peso, pero no el suficiente para estar siquiera cerca del saludable, parecía tan frágil que temió romperlo en cualquier momento y cuando finalmente volvió a poner a Eduardo sobre el suelo se tambaleo hasta casi caer de no haber intervenido.

Era extraño pensar en aquel encuentro, incluso ahora le parecía irreal, fue el momento más feliz y amargo que tuvo en mucho tiempo, no hablaron demasiado ese día y tampoco los siguientes, todos aquellos medicamentos que Eduardo se veía forzado a consumir lo mantenían demasiado dopado para ser demasiado consciente de sus palabras y emociones, por ellos sus platicas eran tan cortas, era tan fácil que de un momento a otro su vecino se retrajera en sí mismo o rompiera a llorar hasta caer dormido que incluso llego a considerar cruel hacerlo hablar para que él pudiera armar un rompecabezas con las pocas piezas del pasado que lograba obtener.

Pero necesitaba saber, cual había sido aquel golpe de gracias por el que cayó y lo que había sido de él en todos esos años que le dio por muerto.

<<Solo tres minutos, si al menos hubiera luchado un poco más…>>.

Supo que había llegado demasiado lejos en ese momento pues en ninguna otra ocasión vio a Eduardo romperse y llorar más amargamente.

Fue devastador darse cuenta que si al menos Eduardo hubiera tenido esos tres minutos de tiempo a su favor, todo habría terminado, que quizás aquel mismo día Tord habría caído, fue una oportunidad única que no volvería a presentarse pues aquellas debilidades en que habrían hecho mella, no existían más.

Es su cabeza la posibilidad de cambiar el destino si tan solo él y Eduardo se hubieran encontrado en el pasado, si tan solo hubieran unido fuerzas y estado ahí para darle aquellos minutos que hubieran acabado con la locura megalómana de Tord en su momento más vulnerable… aquellos escenarios eran una culpa más en su conciencia y sus frustraciones personales, pues incluso si ahora estaba en sus manos la posibilidad de ir al pasado, su presente no cambiaría por mucho que intentara cambiar el destino.

No había duda de que la vida lo odiaba, en su poder estaba aquella máquina para viajar en el tiempo que todos habían dado por perdida, y sin embargo era incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera hacer pequeños saltos al pasado por aquella dulce bebida que hacía más llevaderos sus días.

Se levanto de la mesa encontrándose solo, el gato se había marchado dejándolo solo en la cocina, probablemente habría ido a dormir en algún rincón cálido de la casa, busco su pequeño escondrijo de cola y sacando una de sus preciadas latas que guardaba para aquellos momentos en donde el pesar le superara, ese día no había hecho otra cosas que dormir y aun así se sentía tan agotado que le costaba mantenerse de pie, volvió a tomar asiento y abrió la latas dando un sorbo a su contenido.

Nunca fue muy listo, lo admitía, astuto bastante, pero no un genio para comprender las enrevesadas explicaciones de Eduardo sobre porque la imposibilidad de cambiar su presente y la estupidez de su plan de cometer un suicidio paradójico, parecía tan frustrado de haber pasado horas intentando que entendiera que parecía que se lanzaría a intentar asesinarlo si se atrevía a hablar, hasta que en un último intento comenzó a hablarle como si de un niño estúpido se tratara.

En sus palabras el tiempo era como una cuerda estirada y tensa donde sus cambios al pasado solo lograban sacudirla, pero sin importar cual drástica fuera la sacudida, la cuerda terminaría volviendo a su estado inicial con ellos derrotados y Tord en el poder, lo único que podía cambiar era su propio presente en el que no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera podía matarse como tanto lo intento en sus primeros meses de encierro, su vista se posó sobre el juego de cuchillos en una esquina de la cocina, Matt ya ni siquiera los escondía como lo hizo luego de su primer intento, sería tan fácil tomar uno y cortarse el cuello… pero no podía, simplemente era incapaz de arriesgarse a que Tord cumpliera con su amenaza de lo que haría si llegaba a matarse. 

Su vida era miserable, su existencia patética y su dulce bebida no hacía menos amargo aquel hecho.

—Solo haz lo que Matt quiera.

Se repitió una vez más intentando convencerse de sus propias palabras, su entereza había comenzado a flaquear desde hacía tiempo atrás y solo se había debilitado más desde que aquella versión pasada de Matt había aparecido en medio de la sala confundido y asustado por algo que había hecho en algún punto de tiempo.

Desconocía el cómo y porqué apareció precisamente en aquel lugar, aunque tampoco lo cuestiono demasiado, una coincidencia o un golpe de suerte, era imposible saberlo, pero si había aprendido algo en todos aquellos años era que había cosas que era mejor aceptar sin preguntar.

Fue un encuentro extraño, despreciaba al Matt de su época, apenas si toleraba su presencia y sin embargo no era capaz de tener aquellos mismos sentimientos por su versión de tantos años atrás.

Calmarlo no fue sencillo, su recuerdo de su primer encuentro cuando intentó asesinar a la versión más joven de sí mismo aun continuaba siendo algo sorprendentemente fresco en su memoria, pero al menos el ambiente familiar de aquella casa logro calmarlo lo suficiente para hacer que le escuchara y bajara el objeto que planeaba arrojarle.

Aun encontraba ridículo lo fácil que fue que comenzara a confiar en él con tan solo decir que no planeaba hacerle daño, ni siquiera un niño hubiera sido tan fácil de convencer como Matt y su motivo para hacerlo aún le revolvía el estómago.

<<Te ves más viejo, pero sigues siendo Edd, no me lastimarías, al menos no en realidad>>.

Se habría reído en su cara de no haber sido porque la sinceridad y convicción de sus palabras se lo impidieron, él realmente estaba tan convencido de que nunca se lastimarían el uno al otro y que continuaban siendo amigos como en el pasado o que quizás ahora eran un poco más que eso, que incluso había… Sacudió la cabeza, no quería recordar aquellas estúpidas insinuaciones y torpes intentos de coqueteo que Matt había hecho todo aquel día como si fuera una colegiala enamorada, realmente se hizo de una idea errónea de su relación, creyendo que ellos eran algo cuando eran menos que nada.

Podría haber acabado con aquella tontería en el acto y estrellarlo contra la realidad, escupir todo el rencor que acumulo contra el hombre en que se convertiría en los siguientes años, gritarle en su cara como su amistad se había ido a la mierda, como en algunos años Tord lo encerraría y cuando finalmente lograra escapar e intentara advertirle del peligro, lo único que conseguiría seria ser casi asesinado por él y como a partir de ese momento todo entre ellos empeoro, le hubiera gustado ver su rostro cuando le contara que el poco afecto que conservo incluso luego de que intentara matarlo desapareció luego de que lo engañara para poder arrebatarle lo poco que le daba una razón para seguir viviendo.

Tallo sus ojos intentando no romper en llanto, lo odiaba, aborrecía a Matt, su presencia, su enfermo juego al llegar cada maldito día y actuar como si fueran una jodida pareja feliz, él jamás le dio tregua, ni un momento de consuelo o descanso y, sin embargo, no lo odiaba lo suficiente para destruir con la verdad a su versión pasada.

Quería convencerse a sí mismo de que fingió la pequeña felicidad que le trajo aquella versión más joven de Matt, pero fue sincero durante cada segundo juntos que pasaron y su presencia logro llenar por primera vez de calidez aquella casa. No había mucho que pudieran hacer y de cierta forma le alegro que Matt no pareciera interesado en querer salir, únicamente quería permanecer a su alrededor y hablar de cualquier cosa, fue la primera vez que toco una de aquellas consolas que Matt llevaba a casa con la esperanza de interesarlo lo suficiente para que permaneciera más que unos cuantos minutos a su alrededor; cada semana traía algo nuevo para él, un nuevo juego, materiales de dibujo, libros, cualquier cosa que creyera podía gustarle, pero nunca se molestó en tocar nada de lo que llevaba a casa, hasta ese día.

Matt se adaptó tan rápidamente a los controles y comenzó con una racha ganador que le hizo quedar en ridículo considerando que solía ser el peor de los cuatro jugando, pero no le importaba perder pues nunca tuvo un interés real en el juego, solo quería disfrutar de aquel corto momento que sabía que llegaría a su fin cuando la hora de llegada del Matt de su tiempo estuviera cerca y tuviera que pensar que hacer, no podía permitir que ambos se encontraran de alguna manera eso le atemorizaba, fue en medio de su crisis buscando un curso de acción que un momento de iluminación o simple genialidad surgió en él haciéndole darse cuenta que estaría bien, puesto que si Matt recordara aquel encuentro, habría aparecido para recuperar la máquina del tiempo que su versión del pasado había tomado.

Aquella maquina era un prioridad para Tord y Matt como el buen perro que era se la daría sin chistar, estaba seguro de que su apuro se debía a su temor de que alguien pudiera cambiara el pasado y destruyera todo por lo que tanto había trabajado, si hubiera sido menos idiota se habría dado cuenta de lo mismo que Eduardo, el pasado no podía ser cambiado y su posición continuaría segura, pero era un imbécil que necesitaba desquitarse con alguien y esa persona era él.

Pensó en lo irónico que era no querer pensar en Matt y a la vez tenerlo tan presente en sus pensamientos, pero Matt, no era Matt, se sentía incapaz de ver al chico con el que paso todo un día jugando y hablando como la misma persona con la que vivía.

A sus ojos no eran la misma persona.

Sus manos temblaron y se aferraron a cualquier cosas que pudieran tomar cuando se hizo consciente de la forma en que quería engañarse, ambos eran la misma persona, el alegre chico con el que paso aquel día se convertiría en el Matt que conocía; sacudió su cabeza queriendo espantar aquellos pensamientos, no eran la misma persona en ese momento, no serían la misma persona hasta muchos años después, él había estado con un Matt completamente distinto, uno con el que se sentía cómodo y al que no le hubiera intentado romper el brazo tan solo por tocarlo. 

—Todo sería más fácil —murmuro mientras miraba al reloj que colgaba en una de las paredes de la cocina, Matt llegaría en poco más de una hora.

Con pesadez comenzó moverse por la cocina buscando trastes e ingredientes, la última vez que concino fue para su inesperada visita de otro tiempo, no fue la mejor comida, pero Matt no se quejó, algo sorprendente considerando lo quisquilloso que era.

Contuvo una pequeña risa recordando como hizo demasiada comida para solo dos personas, pero aun así Matt continúo comiendo aun cuando dijo que estaba satisfecho, incluso él lo hizo únicamente porque quería alargar un poco más el momento.

Abrió el refrigerador encontrándolo repleto de alimentos que solo Matt había tocado, era libre de tomar cualquier cosa, pero no lo hacía y mientras miraba toda aquella comida sintió una nueva punzada de culpa, la mayoría de esa comida terminaría en la basura ese mismo fin de semana pues era demasiado para que Matt pudiera consumirla toda, mientras sacaba cosas del interior noto el plato con el desayuno que Matt había hecho esa mañana antes de salir, apenas sabia cocinar, incluso aunque se esforzara su comida se veía apenas comestible y posiblemente no lo era, pero eso no impedía que cada mañana y noche hiciera comida para ambos y se sentara a la mesa a esperar a que le acompañara, aunque al final terminaría comiendo solo y tirando el segundo plato.

A veces se preguntaba si fue un error borrar la memoria de Matt por una segunda ocasión, si acaso su mente había sufrido algún nuevo cambio por haberlo hecho, sin embargo Eduardo le aseguro que no, que había corregido los errores de la máquina de Tord y que ahora era segura, pero siempre estaba la duda; no había casualidades, que Matt llegara a aquel punto especifico del tiempo era porque no podía avanzar más a futuro pues este aun no existía y que no recordara aquel momento era porque perdería la memoria de una u otra forma, nada fue una casualidad, solo el tiempo volviendo a su curso normal.

Admitía que desde aquel encuentro su hostilidad hacía Matt había ido disminuyendo, por eso la idea de rendirse y renunciar a la poco (nulo) orgullo que le quedaba se hacía cada vez mayor, estaba en un punto tan bajo que ya nada podía empeorar o mejorar su situación.

Encendió el horno y se alejó de la estufa para poder comenzar a arreglar el desastre que había hecho mientras cocinaba.

Se sentía extrañamente vacío, como si el tormento de sus pensamientos hubiera drenado sus emociones, ¿esa sería su vida a partir de ahora?

Paro de sus monótonas acciones cuando el sonido de un motor le alerto y como si de un instinto animal se tratara su cerebro volvió a funcionar, con paso firme camino hacia el ventanal que daba al frente de la casa para observar un auto mal estacionado, no podía despegar su mirada de la escena, Eduardo esperaba en la entrada con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, estaba molesto y eso era algo que no solo él notaba, por ello Tom permanecía recargado contra el auto sin atreverse a acercarse; ambos estaban hablando, aunque no lo suficientemente alto para que pudiera escuchar lo que decían, pero cuando Eduardo se alejó de la puerta, Tom comenzó a hacer su penoso camino al interior de la casa, permitiéndolo observar cómo cojeaba al caminar y por un momento creyó que sus piernas se rendirían, pero se las arregló para llegar a la puerta en la que se detuvo antes de mirar a su dirección, provocando que se alejara de la ventana con rapidez.

Aun le costaba trabajo hacerse a la idea de que ese par se encontrara en una relación; en un principio había creído que Eduardo estaba su misma situación, pero se equivocó, incluso en condición de prisionero, su vecino estaba ahí para estar a salvo y lejos del lugar en donde habría muerto de no haber sido trasladado, casi se había ahogado cuando Eduardo le conto sobre la naturaleza de su relación con Tom como si estuviera hablando del clima o de algo tan evidente que no necesitaba siquiera preguntarse, se había echado a reír pensando que era una broma, pero Eduardo le restó importancia diciendo que él también estaba sorprendido de que ellos terminaran de aquella forma.

Nunca lo diría en voz alta y sería algo que pensaba llevarse a la tumba, pero creía que aquella relación había condenado a Eduardo y a Tom, y eso lo tuvo claro el día Tord apareció con aquella propuesta en casa de su vecino, ni siquiera podía llamar una propuesta a eso, era más bien una amenaza entre palabras bonitas, si Eduardo no aceptaba trabajar para él, se encargaría de que Tom pagara las consecuencias de su negativa.

Estaba seguro de que en otro tiempo aquella amenaza no hubiera funcionado y fue triste ver como Eduardo no dudo en resignarse y aceptar sin protestar.

¿Matt habría hecho un trato similar?

Por supuesto que no, era ridículo pensar en ello considerando que, a diferencia de Tom, Matt se había unido por su propia voluntad y era el leal perro de Tord.

Una vez más camino hasta el sofá de la sala y se dejó caer agotado, estaba harto de aquel cansancio en el que constantemente se encontraba y que le hacía dormir por más tiempo de lo que hizo alguna vez en su vida, no siempre era así, algunos días tenía periodos de actividad en los que podría pasar horas ejercitándose, pero esos días se estaban volviendo cada vez menos frecuentes.

Volvía al inicio, mantenido un sueño ligero que le hacía lo suficientemente consciente de su entorno para reaccionar a cualquier estímulo a su alrededor, pero apenas se movió cuando el timbre del horno irrumpió en el silencio, aunque el olor le tentaba a levantarse e ir por un trozo de comida y su estómago reclamo más fieramente que lo hiciera.

Quería ignorar el hambre y permanecer recostado, pero al final termino sentándose de mala gana mirando a la nada.

Perdió el aliento cuando escucho la puerta principal abrirse.

—Estoy en …

La frase inconclusa quedo en el aire y luego unos pasos cautelosos comenzaron a caminar en su dirección.

Fue el instinto lo que se apodero de él lo que hizo gruñir como un animal rabioso al ver a Matt detenerse en la entrada a la sala, en su rostro había una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa mientras le miraba.

—¿Tu… cocinaste?

—Tu capacidad para notar lo obvio es impresionante —dijo con acidez.

Matt permaneció callado frente al ataque dudando sobre lo que debía hacer, incluso si era para insultarlo, era el intercambio de palabras más largo que habían tenido; por lo general Edd lo ignoraría y se marcharía para no volver a saber nada de él hasta que accidentalmente se cruzaran nuevamente, permaneció atento a sus movimientos mirando como sus labios se movían para pronunciaban un insulto silencioso, trago saliva cuando lo vio levantarse del sofá y contrario a lo que había esperado camino con dirección a la cocina, dejándole en duda si debía seguirlo o alejarse. 

Edd rodo los ojos apenas entrar a la cocina y ver sobre la mesa algo que de cierta forma ya esperaba encontrar, sonrió mirando al gato sentado frente al horno moviendo la cola cual perro, quería decir una broma ingeniosa, sin embargo, al mirar atrás su sonrisa desapareció, notando como Matt permanecía atento a todos sus gestos y movimientos, una sensación de repudio surgió en él, pero haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol decidido mantenerse ignorando aquel sentimiento por lo que sin decir palabra se dispuso a sacar lo que había cocinado.

El aroma de la carne y papas al horno provocando que su estómago le recordara nuevamente cuan hambriento se encontraba con un estrepitoso sonido, mientras que a sus pies su mimada mascota comenzaba a maullar nuevamente reclamando un trozo de la comida.

—Has comido suficiente por un día —exclamo con severidad sabiendo que el gato lo ignoraría y continuaría exigiendo comida, para su sorpresa los sonidos callaron y el animal se alejó.

Arqueo una ceja extrañado de aquel comportamiento, pero pronto comprendido la razón al mirar sobre su hombro y ver a parado Matt en la entrada de la cocina mientras que a sus pies el felino intentaba llamar su atención a toda costa, actuando como un niño que, al recibir la negativa de uno de sus padres, espera que el otro acceda a sus caprichos, corto una generosa porción de carne que sirvió junto a una buena cantidad de papas y se sentó a la mesa sin decir ninguna palabra.

Dio el primer e incómodo bocada mientras continuaba siendo observado, mastico con lentitud haciendo tiempo para que Matt hiciera alguna otra cosa que mirarlo cual fenómeno; dejo los cubiertos a un lado y lo miro a la cara notando como daba un paso atrás ofuscado quizás por su irregular comportamiento que estaba rompiendo su rutina usual. << ¿No es esto lo que tanto querías?>>, pensó con sorna mientras volvía nuevamente su atención al plato.

—Lárgate y déjame comer si solo vas a quedarte ahí parado.

¿Una invitación? Trago saliva no sabiendo cómo reaccionar, espero tanto por ese momento y se había esforzado tanto por intentar arreglar mínimamente su relación que ahora que una oportunidad se presentaba no sabía ni siquiera que decir, su boca se abrió, pero ningún sonido salió de ella.

Bajo la mirada y comenzó a moverse cuidando cada una de sus acciones, sentía que se encontraba caminando sobre hielo, sin saber en qué momento terminaría sobre una delgada capa que se rompería bajo sus pies, el gato continuaba siguiéndole sin apenas despegarse, sabía bien lo que esperaba, esperaba una porción de aquella carne que Edd había cocinado, el animal se había acostumbrado a esperar que le sirviera una porción de todo lo que cocinaba.

Corto un trozo de la carne y como si fuera un niño haciendo algo indebido lo deslizo en el plato del gato que rápidamente lo tomo y salió corriendo fuera de la cocina, quiso sonreír al ver el comportamiento inusual del animal que solía ser su única compañía en aquella casa, tal parecía que siendo mucho más listo que él, había notado la pesada atmosfera llena de tención y decidido que lo mejor era alejarse.

Hubo un pequeño murmulló proveniente de Edd, indistinguible incluso en tono, si era algo positivo o no, prefirió fingir que no había escuchado nada; tomo asiento en el extremo opuesto de la mesa quedando justo frente a Edd quien ni siquiera despego la vista de su plato como si su presencia no fuese digna de su atención.

—Ni siquiera has lavado tus manos.

Pronuncio Edd mientras se llevaba un bocado más a la boca, deteniendo a Matt quien apenas había tomado sus cubiertos.

—Está bien… no importa —ni siquiera había pensado en una nimiedad como esa—, de todas formas… —<<mis manos siempre están sucias>>, termino la frase en su mente, sintiendo que de alguna forma había esquivado una bala al callarse.

Un ligero rubor se apodero de su rostro cuando finalmente fue consciente de lo que Edd había dicho, él le había prestado atención a pesar de actuar como si no le importara su existencia, quería decir algo, pero su cerebro se negaba e incluso su estómago se negaban a cooperar, estaba hambriento, incluso había renegado todo el camino pensando que tendría que cocinar y ahora que estaba frete aquella comida, compartiendo aquel momento que por meses había codiciado, se sentía incapaz de probar un solo bocado.

El tiempo avanzaba con parsimoniosa lentitud el ruido de los cubiertos de Edd y su apenas sonoro masticar daban pie a una creciente incomodidad para el hombre que en el otro extremo de la mesa miraba la comida sin estar seguro de sus propias acciones.

—Si la comida estuviera envenenada no habría dejado que se la dieras al gato —levanto la mirada solo para encontrar a Matt con una expresión que no estaba seguro como debía interpretar.

—No creo que este envenenada, solo que… es la primera vez que cenamos juntos en mucho tiempo.

—Solo estamos comiendo en el mismo espacio, no es nada especial.

—Para mí lo es —susurro Matt tan bajo que desde la perspectiva de Edd solo debió ser un simple movimiento de labios.

Las manos de Matt se encontraban sudorosas y pegajosas mientras se llevaba a la boca el primer trozo de carne y masticaba con lentitud como si hubiera olvidado como se suponía que debía comer; Tord le había llevado muchas veces a aquellas elegantes fiestas de celebración en las que nunca se sintió cómodo, quizás en otro tiempo lo habría hecho, pero ahora las cosas eran distintas, la comida en esas reuniones siempre era excelente, platillos tan finos que ni siquiera hubiera imaginado que existían, sin embargo no había comparación con lo que estaba probando, algo hacía que aquel trozo de carne supiera como lo mejor que había probado en su vida y mientras más comía un calidez que creía haber olvidado se hacía presente haciéndole olvidar por un momento la realidad de su situación.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

Un simple pregunta y Matt se sintió sacudido e incapaz de dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, pensando que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, lo medito demasiado antes de responder, deseando que no hubiera sido su deseo por algo de interacción lo que le había hecho creer que Edd había preguntado por su día. 

—Fue... ¿normal? No hay mucho trabajo por hacer últimamente. ¿Cómo… cómo fue el tuyo?

Una ceja se levantó en el inmutable rostro de Edd, su expresión denotaba una clara pregunta que Matt entendió perfectamente: ¿eres estúpido?

—¿Te cortaste el pelo? —pregunto notando como el rostro de Matt se iluminaba como si hubiera recibido el mayor alago de su vida y contrario a lo que hubiera esperando, no le molesto.

—¿Lo notaste?

—Es casi tan obvio como el hecho de que alguien te pateo el culo —noto la tensión en la el rosto de Matt, su mirada se desvió a un lado e inconscientemente aparto su manos llevándolas por debajo de la mesa buscando esconder sus nudillos despellejados.

En el momento en que percibió como Eduardo parecía más molesto de lo usual supo que algo había sucedido, sin embargo, admitía que fue una sorpresa que Matt también llegara herido, quizás había espero que no dijera nada al respecto, pero era algo demasiado obvio para no mencionarlo siquiera, había una hinchazón considerable en su menilla y su labio estaba roto, incluso en su cuello comenzaban a hacerse cada vez más evidentes las marcas de asfixia.

—¿A quién ejecutaron por eso? ¿O fuiste tu quien realizo la ejecución? Tienes bastante experiencia en eso después de todo —dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras dejaba los cubiertos a un lado.

—Nadie murió.

—¿Enserio? —hablo con una falsa incredulidad—. Una vez un guardia me rompió las costillas y me disloco el brazo solo porque lo mire a la cara, en verdad…

—¿Quién?

—¿Quién? —repitió la pregunta con burla antes de comenzar a reír por aquella estúpida rabia en la voz del otro—. ¿Acaso importa? ¿Me hubieras protegido como lo hiciste cuando te necesite? —pregunto con una sonrisa cruel mientras que Matt abrir y cerrar la boca sin emitir palabra alguna, como si cada posible respuesta le hiciera arrepentirse—. No importa.

—Edd.

—Solo déjame comer sin escucharte.

Eran la primera vez que Edd intercambiaba más de dos palabras con él y de alguna forma todo se había ido al diablo tan rápido que solo podía mantenerse congelado incapaz de entender lo que había sucedido, quería sentir un poco de consuelo en el hecho de que Edd continuaba ahí, que podía haberse marchado y sin embargo se mantenía haciéndole compañía, eso era quizás más de lo debía esperar.

Noto como no estaban bebiendo nada, ni siquiera había agua sobre la mesa y una idea para intentar apaciguar la situación surgió en su cabeza, usualmente no lo haría, estaba temeroso de lo que Edd pudiera hacer estando solo y ebrio, pero él estaba ahí y no era como si fuera a permitir que algo malo sucediera.

—Vendré en un momento —anuncio mientras se levantaba de su asiento, pero Edd sencillamente lo ignoro.

Salió fuera de la cocina y fue hasta donde la caja de seguridad a la que solo él tenía acceso, no había mucho en ella y al menos hasta donde sabia, Edd no había tenido interés alguno en abrirla, talvez porque no había nada que pudiera ser de su interés.

De vinos sabía poco, nada en realidad y aquellas botellas que Tord solía darle como una clase de premio o felicitación, por lo general solía regalarlas a alguien que sabía las apreciaría, sin embargo, había conservado algunas porque las botellas eran bonitas. 

Regreso con la botella en mano y busco un par de vasos, nunca había pensado que necesitarían copas así que no tenían nada de eso, pero no importaba, no era como si esa fuera una elegante cena de gala solo una cena hogareña.

—Se supone que es bueno —dijo mientras llenaba el vaso de Edd casi por completo al igual que el suyo.

Los ojos de Edd se posaron sobre los vasos y solo rodo los ojos, el alcohol estaba a punto de desbordarse, incluso él que apenas le tomaba importancia a las etiquetas sabia algo tan básico como nunca llenar del todo un vaso con vino.

—¿Planeas emborracharme para llevarme a la cama? —se burló mientras vaciaba de un solo trago la mitad de la bebida, podía notar como su garganta se calentaba por el alcohol y en su boca quedaba el agridulce sabor de la fruta fermentada, siempre encontró desagradable el sabor del vino y pensó en otras bebidas que hubiera preferido combinadas con un poco de cola, aunque algo era mejor que nada—. Supongo que es algo mucho más directo que cena y cine primero.

—Yo no…

—Solo era una broma —dijo antes de que el cerebro de Matt se fundiera a juzgar por el color de su rostro, incluso si solo podía pensar lo peor del hombre al otro lado de la mesa, sabía que no haría algo tan bajo como eso o talvez solo estaba dando más crédito del que debería, después de todo fue esa misma idiotez lo que le hizo confiar en él la primera vez.

Había terminado de comer antes de darse cuenta y volvió a servirse una ronda más de alcohol sabiendo que probablemente no probaría más en mucho tiempo, incluso si el vino no era de su agrado, el estupor que le ofrecía era reconfortante.

—Puedo lavar los platos.

Edd se encogió de hombros sin decir una sola palabra sobre el ofrecimiento, poco o nada le importaba en realidad, dejo el vaso sobre la mesa queriendo reír por el sutil y divertido mareo que sintió al ponerse de pie, no estaba ebrio, tan solo un poco aturdido y más relajado.

Salió a la sala y encendió el televisor que usualmente no tocaría, pero quería terminar con el silencio, encontrarse con una pantalla negra le hizo bufar con fastidio y recordar por qué rara vez tocaba el aparato, la mayoría de los canales se hallaban bloqueados para mantenerlo aún más aislado del mundo, simplemente comenzó a cambiar de canales y solo se detuvo cuando de uno de ellos hubo ruido e imagen.

Soltó un casi lamentable quejido cuando reconoció el programa, el _Professor Why_ , no era que odiara el programa, pero lo consideraba un fastidio, parecía casi irreal que continuara transmitiéndose o siguiera existiendo, estaba seguro de que la humanidad de podría extinguirse y que de alguna forma el _Professor Why_ se las arreglaría para continuar en emisión.

—Solíamos ver ese programa.

La voz de Matt le saco de sus pensamientos y haciéndole girar en su dirección solo para verlo a pocos pies de distancia.

—No lo hacíamos.

Hubo un momento en que creyó que Matt se iría, sin embargo, como si estuviera haciendo algo incorrecto se sentó en el puesto opuesto del sofá, mirándolo como si esperará que le gritase en cualquier momento que se largara a cualquier parte lejos de él y tal vez lo hubiera hecho en otro momento, apenas si soportaba tenerlo cerca, sin embargo, en ese instante poco le importaba su presencia o su cercanía, estaba seguro de que cuando se giró para continuar viendo el programa, escucho a Matt suspirar como si todo aquel tiempo se hubiera mantenido aguantando la respiración.

El programa era tedioso y aburrido, el protagonista dando enrevesadas explicaciones que solo él era capaz de entender mientras corría de un lado a otro seguido por sus secuaces, era aburrido y apenas podía mantener su atención en la pantalla, por ello fue que termino observando a Matt, la luz del exterior había desaparecido y solo el brillo del televisor iluminaba la estancia; el contorno de la placa metálica en su mandíbula era lo que más resaltaba, fue él quien le hizo aquella herida, un recuerdo del día en que hubiera lograrlo asesinarlo de no haber fallado debido a sus propias heridas.

¿Cuántas veces estuvo cerca de matarlo?

Más de las que podía recordar, cada encuentro solo aumento la brutalidad de ellos, hasta el punto en que se volvió mucho menos peligroso evitarlo que enfrentarlo, sin embargo, incluso con todas sus precauciones Matt siempre hallaba una forma de encontrarlo, llego incluso a considerar abandonarlo todo y desaparecer si con eso lograba un poco de tranquilidad, por todo eso y más resultaba tan irónico ese momento; la mejilla de Matt estaba hinchada, habría pensado que al menos se ocuparía de poner algo de hielo en ella para evitarlo, pero había decidido ser descuidado consigo mismo, habría pensado que al menos eso había cambiado en él, pero a pesar del tiempo continuaba siendo un desastre ocupándose de sí y ahora que lo miraba de cerca había algo descuidado en su cabello también, no era un corte parejo, más parecía algo que alguien sin mucha experiencia o incluso él mismo hizo, un mechón rebelde en particular capto su atención, era más largo que el resto y parecía moverse por cuenta propia, era curioso a su manera.

Su mano se movió sin ser realmente consciente de sus propias acciones, tomo el mechón entre sus dedos y lo acomodo detrás de la oreja de Matt, todo habría ido normal y terminado ahí, pero no, su primer impulso fue retroceder y alejarse, pero su mano estaba atrapada, Matt sostenía su muñeca, su agarre era firme, aunque no doloroso y cual perro rabioso mostro sus dientes emitiendo un gruñido amenazador.

—¿Qué diablos planeas hacer? —no recibió ninguna respuesta, solo una expresión en blanco—. Suéltame —siseo con rabia.

Nuevamente no recibió respuesta, lo que solo aumento su agresividad, tiro de su mano con brusquedad esperando liberar su mano sin embargo el agarre de Matt se mantuvo firme negándose a soltarlo a pesar de su jaloneo, por su cabeza paso la idea de embestirlo, pero descarto la idea tan rápido como apareció, no había forma de que tomara el impulso suficiente para hacerlo y si no lograba liberarse le sería imposible golpearlo sin perder el equilibrio, luego estaba aquel maldito mareo, finalmente cayó en cuenta de su error al beber, estaba mareado y aletargado, por eso no había reaccionado con la rapidez suficiente para apartarse antes de que Matt le atrapara.

Quiso reír cuando su mente le recordó su mala broma sobre el alcohol y una odiosa voz le recrimino en su cabeza por ser tan idiota para volver a cometer su mismo estúpido error del pasado que le llevo a perderlo todo, pero no, terminar cediendo a cualquier mierda que Matt tuviera en la cabeza sería inevitable con el tiempo, cada día se sentía más cansado y su voluntad era menor, sin embargo, al menos esa noche no sucedería.

Sus labios se curvaron en una agradable sonrisa que no había tenido en mucho tiempo, sintiendo como el agarre sobre su muñeca se aflojaba, aunque no lo suficiente para que pudiera soltarse, lentamente extendió su mano libre a Matt quien apenas se movió cuando tomo su nuca, él se habría distanciado, pero no Matt cuya mirada pareció suavizarse como si hubiera esperado por aquel momento y que, ahora que sucedía se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas, lo repudio y algo dentro de él también le hizo odiarse a sí mismo.

Todo se volvió momentáneamente desconcertante cuando su cabeza se estrelló contra el rostro del Matt quien soltó un agónico alarido, tardo demasiado en ser consciente de lo que había logrado, finalmente era libre sin embargo su cabeza dolía como si hubiera decido estrellarse contra la pared y no contra el rostro de su captor, aturdido parpadeo intentando que su vista se enfocase en algo en especial y que la sensación de que todo a su alrededor se balanceaba de un lado a otro se detuviera, Matt estaba gimiendo mientras mantenía oculto sus rostro entre sus manos y solo podía ver su cuerpo encorvado al borde del sofá.

—Vete a la mierda —jadeo intentando ponerse de pie.

A duras penas logro hacerlo, su cerebro aún se encontraba demasiado sacudido por el alcohol y el golpe, no se estaba volviendo más joven y aquel cabezazo se lo recordó, de haber podido habría actuado de otra forma, pero en la posición en que se encontraba no tenía otra opción; no miro atrás, no quería hacerlo, lo único que debía hacer era largarse y asegurar la puerta de sus habitación, definitivamente Matt le haría pagar caro por ello, pero no esa noche.

Desde su perspectiva todo sucedió en cámara lenta, ni siquiera pudo maldecir o gritar mientras caía al sentir como era tacleado, el golpe fue seco, el aliento le abandono apenas su cuerpo choco contra el piso abrumándolo con una absurda ola de dolor mientras que el aire de sus pulmones le abandonada, terminando por sofocarse completamente cuando el peso extra cayó enteramente sobre él y absoluta oscuridad se hizo presente a su alrededor.

—E… ¡Edd!

El sonido era distante e irritante provocando que deseara no continuar escuchando la voz, de haber dependido de él no solo habría oscuridad, también un absoluto silencio y ningún tipo de dolor como el que se hacía más presente a medida que la voz hacia más clara.

Su primera sensación no enfocada en el dolor fue la de algo húmedo y cálido deslizarse por su rostro, apenas podía respirar y de a poco comenzó a volverse más consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero no podían ver nada aún y no estaba seguro del motivo, ¿se había desmayado o solo había sido un apagón? Sus pensamientos eran un desastres, pero tenía que recuperarse y largarse de ahí.

—Vamos Edd, reacciona.

¿Reaccionar? ¿Realmente era tan idiota para creer que quería estar en aquella situación? Quería hacerlo, sin embargo, su cuerpo y su mente aun no conectaban de todo, pero al menos todo comenzaba a aclararse nuevamente, incluso si lo único que lograba captar eran siluetas, era mejor que sentirse ciego y vulnerable.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…

El lloriqueo contra su oído, los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo que no le permitían moverse y la humedad que traspasaba su ropa, finalmente cayó en cuenta de que en algún momento Matt lo había girado, que quizás estuvo fuera de si más tiempo de lo que creyó.

Pánico, era la primera que lo escuchaba en Matt, se podía ir al diablo, no era tan estúpido para creer que lo sentía, casi lo había matado tantas veces en el pasado y ahora por una simple caída que lo había apagado momentáneamente se encontraba lloriqueando como si estuviera muriendo.

Se sacudió, no le importaba si tenía que arrastrarse, solo quería alejarse de él.

—Jodete —tener que usar todo su concentración en pronunciar una única palabra era una locura.

La claridad volvía y lo único que podía ver era el techo de la sala, incomodo se removió intentando soltarse, sacudiéndose con cada vez más violencia a medida que su cuerpo le respondía, Matt se negaba a soltarlo, hasta que tras varios intento logro empujarlo lejos.

Finalmente entendió que era aquella molesta humedad, el rostro de Matt estaba ensangrentado y se preguntó si acaso le había roto la nariz cuando lo golpeo, lucia aturdido por haber sido apartado, lo miro con odio y trato de ponerse de pie, solo quería llegar a único lugar en el que se sentía cómodo y seguro en toda la casa.

Trato de levantarse, el dolor de cabeza solo había aumentado y su cuerpo parecía exigirle que dejara de moverse, que solo se quedara sobre el suelo y durmiera ahí hasta que el dolor se fuera, logro ponerse de pie, su huesos crujieron y soltó un dramático quejido intentando recuperar la compostura y tambaleante comenzó a caminar, pero algo lo detuvo, un tirón en su muñeca.

—¡¿Cuál es tu puto juego?! —perdió los estribos y su voz se elevó incluso por encima del sonido del televisor.

—¡No hay ningún juego, Edd!

—¿Qué mierda quieres de mi entonces?

—¡Nada! ¡No quiero nada!

Mentiroso.

—Suéltame.

—Por favor, solo dime que tengo que hacer para hacerte feliz de nuevo, lo he intentado todo, pero no importa cuánto me esfuerce, nada parece estar bien, no puedo más, Edd. Pensé que podía soportarlo, estaba feliz solo porque estuvieras en aquí, incluso si me odiabas y luego tu… —su voz se cortó, no podía continuara hablando.

—Y luego yo, ¿qué? ¿Crees que esto significo algo? No me hagas reír.

Matt se aferraba a él como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras sus sollozos se volvían cada vez más evidentes, fue cruel y aun así no se sentía suficiente, quería continuar lastimándolo, quería verlo romperse completamente, sentía sus lágrimas contra su mano, si tiraba de ella lo soltaría, si le confesaba lo mucho que lo repudiaba le destruiría por completo, pero no podía moverse, ni siquiera hablar, lo odiaba tanto, todo el dolor y las pérdidas que había sufrido por su culpa estaban ahí aplastándolo y empujándolo a gritarle, escupir todo el veneno que había acumulado en esos años, entonces, ¿por qué no podía?

—Te odio tanto —su voz fue apenas un murmullo entrecortado. ¿Por qué estaba comenzado a llorar también? —. Te odio.

—Lo sé, pero solo por hoy déjame creer lo contrario.

Se arrodillo quedando a la altura de Matt, sus piernas no se moverían de todas formas y estaba demasiado cansado incluso para hacerlo.

Se odiaba tanto como destetaba al otro y más aún por extender su mano helada para acariciar el rostro de Matt quien cerro los ojos ser restregó contra su palma como un animal callejero hambriento de la más mínima muestra de afecto.

—Deja de llorar, Matt.

—No te vayas.

La adoración con que era visto lo paralizo, había tanta desesperación en aquella mirada que solo quiso escapar, estaba congelado, se sentía patético, solo había una cosa que podía hacer en aquel lugar y ni siquiera era capaz de continuar con ello por más tiempo.

—No lo hare.


End file.
